MakoChan For Real?
by PrincessKooh
Summary: Got the idea from a couple of other great fan fictions but decided to add a twist. Find  out what could happen to poor Mako. An alternate parallel story line to the Anime picking up around episode 7 or 8 of the first season. I figured Minami-Ke needs more


Mako-Chan For Real?

Okay I know bad title but eh I was tired and started this on the spur of moment lol. So Minami-Ke is like my new fave Anime at the moment. I have read some Fanfiction on here but notice it is one of many that are lacking on here so I am here to do my part. Now with that said this story was inspired by a few Makoto centered stories on here but I figured of course I would add my own twists. Anyway this story sort of picks up shortly after the events of season one episode 7 of Anime and the birth of Mako-Chan, as well as the introduction of Toma (Chiaki's pretend little brother). Now obviously as I (And many here) only speak English and despite the title shall not use any Japanese suffixes such as Chan, Kun, Sama , etc. This will hopefully make for an alternate amusing story line to the Anime but I can't spoil too much yet so lets get the antics underway shall we.

Chapter: Mako's Surprise! Chiaki is the idiot this time?

Makoto currently dressed up as Mako was once again visiting the Minami residence as was Toma. Nearly all of typical group was there. The only person missing was Chiaki whom had gone out to grab something. She was on her way home when a mysterious elderly woman crossed her path looking lost.

Normally this would not have fazed Chiaki at all but she couldn't shake a feeling that she should help this lady. She walked up to the lady and spoke. "Excuse me miss are you lost" asked Chiaki. "Why yes it would seem so. I'm looking for 5678 West Minami-Ke Drive" said the lady. Chiaki gave the woman directions. "Why thank you so much young lady. Here as a token of thanks please take this. It is an herbal supplement great for young growing ladies such as yourself. Simply add a little to any dish, or drink at dinner time and it can work wonders for the body" said the lady handing Chiaki a jar of oddly colored spices.

Chiaki looked at it for a bit then lifted her head back up to see the woman had vanished. Thinking nothing of it she put the jar in her bag and continued home. By the time Chiaki had returned Haruka was already making dinner. Chiaki put her stuff failing to notice that the jar fell out of her bag. Haruka spotted the jar and decided to add the entire contents to the miso soup she was preparing.

Soon dinner was ready. Everyone including Mako and Toma were ready to chow down. About half was through eating Mako didn't feel so good. "Ugh I need the bathroom now" he said rushing out.

A few minutes later a scream was heard. Uchida, Kana, and Tōma all came running into the bathroom to find a crying Mako. "What's wrong Mako" asked Kana. Soon the girls got their answer. All three went wide eyed at what they saw. Mako was sporting mid B cup breasts with her shirt off and his or rather her panties and skirt were down revealing her womanhood. Mako continued to cry a bit more before anyone spoke. "Holy F&*# Mako really is a girl" said Kana. Just then Chiaki came by.

"No shit dumbass" said Chiaki in her usual way. "Umm can you come with me" said Uchida pulling Chiaki away and back to the dining room. Toma attempted to break the tension with a bad joke. "Umm Mako can you do that to my brothers too please" she said. Finally Mako spoke through her tears. "Just because I liked being a girl just little didn't mean I wanted to take it this far" she cried. Uchida returned but none of the girls really wanted to speak nor for that matter knew what to say. Mostly they were speechless. At last Chiaki returned to break the awkward silence filled only with Mako sobbing. "Listen I know Mako is really Makoto" said Chiaki. "B-but how" asked Kana. "I'm not stupid you know. I figured it out the next day" said Chiaki coolly. "Well that's disappointing" said Kana.

"Ahem the bigger question here is how he became a she" said Chiaki showing almost no emotion. "Well maybe there was something in the food" suggested Kana much to everyone's surprise. Mako had finally stopped crying. "Umm I hate to ask but could one of you help me use the toilet" said an embarrassed and still saddened Mako. All four girls sweat dropped. "Uh I guess I can do it" said Uchida nervously as she ushered the other girls into the hall.

A few minutes later they both came out. Mako was once more fully dressed but still sulking. While Mako was using the bathroom Chiaki had gotten to the root of things. The girls returned to the dining room to find Chiaki holding an empty jar and yelling at Haruka. "YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, DUMBASS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" yelled Chiaki. She then noticed the other girls had entered the room. Chiaki handed the jar to Uchida. "It was this that caused it" she said. Uchida read label aloud:

Female Vitality Enhancement Herbal Supplement

Guaranteed to enhance all aspects of any girls beauty including healthy hair and skin.

Warning will cause irreversible adverse effects in males. Do not mix with soup or broth. Do not ingest during the fall or winter. Uchida finished. "W-what irreversible" cried Mako, crying once more. "Uh so what's the big deal" asked Haruka. "Uh well we aren't sure how to tell you this but…uh well you see Mako kind of really used to be a boy" said Kana. "Oh well so what if Mako had surgery" said Haruka misinterpreting the situation. "No you idiot! He was 100% a boy but was cross dressing to get close to you dumbass" said Chiaki. "Hey you didn't have to say that much" said Mako. At first Haruka was unsure of how to respond once things had sunk in.

On one hand she wanted to slap Mako for lying and being perverted. On the other hand she was in part guilty for this situation. "Umm not to point fingers here but wouldn't Chiaki also be guilty here for accepting strange herbs from a strange woman" said Toma. "Shut up little brother" said Chiaki giving her an evil glare that could likely kill. Toma immediately fell silent. At last Haruka spoke. "Damn it! What are we supposed to tell Mako's parents" she asked. "Uh well actually she only has a mom" said Kana resulting in a few glares. "*Sigh* Well I guess it's a good thing it's the weekend. I guess she will have to spend the night. We can sort this out and explain to her mother tomorrow" said Haruka. With that she went over to phone. She called Makoto's mother first then Toma and Uchida's family obtaining permission for them to spend the entire weekend at their place. Though tomorrow she had every intention of stopping by Mako's home to explain things to her mother, she still felt it would be best if the four friends stuck together at least for the entire weekend.

Mako would surely need some time to adjust and Haruka feeling responsible wanted to research along with Chiaki to see if this condition really was irreversible. Once all the families had given their permission Haruka, and Kana got out a few sleeping bags. "It might be best if you all sleep in the dining room tonight" said Haruka. All of the girls agreed and soon changed into pajamas. Toma and Mako however had to borrow some from Chiaki while Uchida borrowed an old one from Haruka.

Soon all the girls were laying in their sleeping bags except for Haruka who had went to her own room. "So uh Chiaki if you knew about Mako why didn't you ever say anything" asked Toma. "Because it was fun and amusing to watch her squirm. Also I was curious how long she would keep it up. However I admit that the girl side of Makoto didn't turn out so bad" said Chiaki. After a bit more conversation the girls all finally drifted off to sleep except for poor Mako. "Hmm I guess this would count as my first sleepover" thought Mako. "To think if I never became Mako-chan then I would never be in this mess. On the other hand I would not have gotten this close to Haruka nor made such good friends. Dressing like a girl wasn't so bad. Maybe being one wouldn't be the worst thing in the world after all" Mako continued. After a long while Mako finally fell asleep.

To be continued

Phew This by far is my longest chapter yet shockingly for any story on any site I belong too. I just love Minami-Ke so much! Anyway there you have it folks chapter one. As promised I would say there is a fair difference here from some other Mako based fan fiction. I know I am kind of mean for doing that to Mako but I think she is just so cute and her as a girl just made the show that much better from that point on. Granted admittedly I have only seen up to episode 2 of season 2 but oh well. I may watch some more tonight. Lol

So what will come next? Well just wait, watch, read and see! Oh and sorry about the Mako-Chan thing I just wanted to guarantee that the fans could keep up on who is who plus at the time since Mako was talking about herself it just seemed to fit. XD well I think 1,630 words is enough so I shall take my leave until chapter two. Goodnight all! *Yawn* *falls asleep with laptop on*


End file.
